Currently, resistive memory devices using a resistance material has been suggested, and the resistive memory devices may include phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistance RAMs (ReRAMs), or magentoresistive RAMs (MRAMs) has been suggested.
The resistive memory devices may include a switching device and a resistance device, and may store data “0” or “1” according to a state of the resistance device.
Even in the resistive memory devices the first priority is to improve integration density and to integrate memory cells in a narrow area as many as possible.
Currently, the variable resistance memory device is also configured in a 3D structure, but there is a high need for a method of stably stacking a plurality of memory cells with smaller critical dimension (CD).